Does he drive you crazy
by KarinKurosakiHitsugaya913
Summary: I decided to make a fan fic for Makorra based off of a clip that I watched on Korranation. With Jinora and Ikki making fun of Korra. ENJOY!


**While watching a Makorra clip this popped into my head. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Only own some of the content that is written in this fic the rest belong to Bryke.**

Today started out normal. Well as normal as my Avatar life can get. I just moved to Republic City, Air Temple Island a month or so ago. I have been training with Master Tenzin, Sifu Katara's son, and his kids: Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo. His kids look up to me. Not just because I am the Avatar but because they think of me like an older sister, especially the two girls.

Today's training was light; well what I use to think was hard I am getting better at. I am just unable to Airbend. But within time I know that I will be able to get it. Meditating is still hard because I hate sitting around doing nothing. But Jinora and Ikki seem to get it or else they just stay quite so that Tenzin won't yell at them. Meelo just falls asleep. But he is only five. I have learned not to storm off during meditation because Tenzin has told me countless times that it is rude to do that.

He has also let me train more with the Time Honored Tool that I blew up last time. I am getting better at it. I finally made it through today and the girls and Meelo jumped on me to congratulate me. Master Tenzin even cut the lesson short today because I completed it.

He has lessened the White Lotus Guards somewhat so they are not following my every move.

I have joined the bending brothers, Fire Ferrets, Bolin and Mako. Mako is the team captain and whatever he says goes. I have learned all the rules for the game so that I can compete in the championship that starts soon. I can't wait to start. I have loved Pro-Bending since I was a kid and now I get to participate in it because Bolin was nice enough to show me around and when their Waterbender quit on them I stepped up so that they wouldn't have to be disqualified and I helped them win the match at the very end. Mako even praised me when at first I had labeled him as a jerk. But now I am second guessing myself. He taught me all the rules and guidelines when Bolin went out with his fan girls. I can tell that Mako doesn't like all of that. He seems to keep to himself. Mako also expects me to come to every practice but I have told him that I will if I can. The only thing that I did promise was to be there for every match.

Today is the first day in a long time that I got a break so I decided to spend it with the girls while Meelo stayed close to Tenzin and Pema. Pema seems to be close to having her fourth child so Tenzin doesn't want her to be under too much stress because she is a non-bender that has three Airbending children. She can get pretty mean when something goes wrong. So I try to help her when I can.

The girls just keep scooting around on air scooters that their Grandfather and my past life made up. I go easy on them when I water and earth bend around them. I try not to fire bend around them because I don't want to burn them. Especially after that one incident when I burned the Time Honored Tool. I can't believe that I blew up like that. I have promised that I wouldn't do that again.

The girls are also going through the relic practicing their airbending basics. They seem to love going through the movements because it almost seems like a dance. I think that Jinora loves it more than Ikki because she goes through the movements without even thinking about it. If there was something like this for fire and water then I will probably be great at it. But watching these girls go through the movements I feel like I am centuries behind in my Airbending skills. I hope that I will be able to air bend soon.

Since it was getting dark I was about to get the girls to go inside when they asked me to go through the spinning air trap of doom. They were looking at me with wide hope filled eyes. So I gave in and they started it up. As I walked in and started to dodge I could hear the girls telling me to stay light on my feet, which I did. As I came out I bent over trying to catch my breath. Then I heard Jinora speak up.

"Ooo, he's cute." She said, I picked my head up to see if she was going to say anything else and she did, "Korra, is that the handsome firebender boy that drives you crazy?"

I took a quick look behind me and sure enough it was that handsome firebender, Mako that drives me crazy. I have to think of a way to get them out of here before they say something else crazy. Too late…

Ikki goes to say, "Does he drive you crazy in a bad way, or does he drive you crazy like you like him?" she says in her mile a minute airy chatting that you can barely understand sometimes. I quickly earth bend the two girls into the air. I know that neither of them will get hurt because they both know how to Airbend. Something that I have been trying for weeks to master. At least I can get through the spinning death trap of doom. When I turn around, Mako is just standing there right behind me. I wonder what he is doing here. I quickly clear my throat and say, "Oh…Hey, Mako." And cue giggling girls behind me. I just hope that Ikki doesn't say anything else about Mako and I. I also hope that Mako didn't hear Jinora and Ikki's crazy talk. I also try to act like I didn't just launch the two Airbenders seventy feet into the air, which I know he saw. Cause he just had to be walking up behind me. Sometimes I wish I didn't tell those two girls about my love life. What am I supposed to say when they want to know something about me?

They are like little sisters, they have to know everything about their big sister even if it is to embarrass me later on like now.

He must be here to ask me why I didn't come to practice today. I just need to act like the girls didn't say anything. So I stand up straight waiting for the "Cool under Fire" guy talk.

"Why weren't you at practice today, Korra? You need to be at your best and know every single rule for the championship that starts soon." I knew it! "I also want to know what the little one meant by me driving you crazy?" shit will I be able to answer the last one. I feel my face heating up at his second question. And they just have to giggle some more. I should of just earth bend them into the earth.

"I didn't come to practice today because I am helping Master Tenzin and Pema with their kids. Pema is expected to have her child soon and Master Tenzin doesn't want Pema to be too stressed. Plus I thought since it was the end of the week I deserved a break because I have been learning the rules for Pro-Bending along with learning the basics for Airbending. The girls have also been showing me all of their Airbending tricks…And the driving me crazy thing is because I am always under pressure but I am getting better at controlling my temper. But sometimes you tend to set it off when you repeat things that I already know." I lie at the end, somewhat?

"I am just making sure that you want make any mistakes like the last game." Mako replied

"You still won't let that go, will you." I semi yell at him. I hear the girls giggling in the background again. Do they ever shut up! I can see a faint smile on Mako's face at hearing the girls laugh at me.

"Well I guess that I will just see you next week then." Mako says as he lifts a hand and waves bye to the giggling girls behind me. I need to make sure that he is never alone with them.

"Yeah…See ya next week." I reply as he heads down the stairs.

I then turn to face the two girls and they run off at top Airbending speed to that I can't clobber them with my earth bending.


End file.
